The Camping Trip That Bonds
by Shiggity Shags
Summary: Opposites attract right? Well not in this case. The camping trip from hell awaits, can the boys take it? Or will they give up and go home?


The Camping Trip That Bonds I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING! I JUST WRITE ABOUT IT!  
  
It was a bright and early morning...and all the Gundam Wing boys were crammed in a small crappy car. The day was hot and the air conditioner was broken...and everybody was pretty sure Duo farted. With all the windows wide-open. Duo was probably one of the first to talk in a good hour or so. "OK YOU GUYS...I DID NOT FART...god...I'm not blind...I can see you all blaming it on me...it...it...it was Trowa!"  
  
Trowa glanced at Duo with the evil eye and gave him the finger." Why are we in this shagging wagon anyways?" Asked Duo." Well you see, Duo. Relena felt. That us men have not been doing a very good job at being open with our emotions...hum...except you Quatre...your a girl though" mumbled Heero with a straight face." So... that's no excuse to cram us all in a stinky old car" replied Duo. "You didn't let me finish. So she jammed us in this car so we can go on a camping trip. And... *sigh* bond "retorts Heero.  
  
Several hours later they finally make to the campgrounds. Which turned out to be quite the disappointing due to the fact that there camp site should have been condemned years ago and that they had no showers or toilets, all they had were stinky old out houses. "INJUSTICE!!!" yells Wufei  
  
"I say we just set up the tent we brought, anything's better than this right?" Quatre spoke for the first time. "INJUSTICE" Wufei yelled again. "CAMPING IS FOR WOMEN, I DEMAND TO BE TAKEN HOME!" Wufei became red in the face from yelling. "No." Heero told him sharply "This is suppose to bond us, and so help me god, if we don't bond" Heero looked menacing.  
  
"Lets listen to some music" Duo spoke softly, pushing his long braid away from him. "Music!? We HAVE TO LIVE IN THIS SHIT HOLE AND YOU WANT ME TO LISTEN TO MUSIC!" Wufei screamed once again. "Oh shut the fuck up! I'm a woman and I don't mind...I mean...I'm not a woman" Quatre spoke confused. Than smashed his gun over Wufei's head blacking him out.  
  
Suddenly, the Macarena began to play and Trowa and Quatre looked at Duo, expecting him to dance or do some crazy shit like that. But suddenly out of the corner of there eyes, they saw Heero begin to dance the Macarena dance. Singing Lyrics to the song, that weren't even the song. Plus he had a horribly bad voice that kind of sounded like a mix between a boy going through puberty and Louis Armstrong.  
  
"Hully Mully Hooly Mully Heely Macarena Jenn Savan did it again man" Heero shook his hips. The entire time his face remaining completely emotionless; like a brick. Just one shade of nothingness ( lol wth?) After the song ended someone said " Yuy you imbecile, THOSE AREN'T THE WORDS! INJUSTICE" Wufei got up from his spot. "SHUT UP WUFEI" Trowa, Quatre, Duo and Heero said at the same time.  
  
"Guys, uh I have to...uh Drain my main vain" Trowa spoke quickly. "Go in a tree or something" Duo, told him casually. "Do you need me to come with you?" Quatre asked Trowa while batting his eyelashes. "NO! NO! STAY AWAY! I'll be. Fine" Trowa said nervously, than ran away into the forest. Quatre looked confused. ."Was it something I said?" Wufei, Duo, Heero: *Sweat drop*  
  
*With Trowa taking a leak* Trowa's pissing than, he hears sudden movement in the bushes, and pulls his gun out "Quatre, you stay away from my shlong I'm warning you man. Don't make me shoot you." Trowa said nervously. But instead of Quatre, a cute little squirrel crawled out from underneath the bush.  
  
"Why hey there little buddy, do you got a 40? No? Okay than. "Hey little buddy. You want to see my abs? I may look like an Ethiopian with my shirt on, but underneath I'm all man.." *Trowa takes off shirt* * flexes muscles for squirrel* "OoOo I like this view" It was Quatre. "GOD QUATRE GO AWAY" Trowa ran away back to the others. Quatre looked dumfounded "Was it something I said?" Quatre asked the squirrel.  
  
Back at the camp, Wufei was causing all sorts of hell for the guys. Complaining about the sleeping conditions, how the sun was too bright, how long Duo's hair was. So Heero and Duo hog tied Wufei and stuffed a apple in his mouth like a pig and told them they would throw him in the out house if he didn't pipe down. Everyone got suspicious about the whereabouts of Trowa and Quatre.  
  
Probably making babies" laughed Duo. And know longer after Duo said that a big log smacked him on the back of the head."OWW WHAT THE HELL MAN!!!"Squeeled Duo." I'm not gay!" yelled Trowa. "We'll see" whispered Quatre hiding in the bushes ready to jump out and scare the crap out o fall the guys."BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"Yelled Quatre.  
  
But he later sat down nervously due to the fact that everybody was Staring him down. "Sit down...or we'll tie you up with Wufei"."Yes sir" whimpered Quatre.  
  
Later on there was a big debate on what they should do. "CHARADES" yelled Quatre."FOOOOOOD"yelled Duo. But in the end...they somehow all got dragged in playing charades." YOUR A PONY...NO...A FAIRY!!!" Yelled Duo." how the hell did you get fairy out of bus...you silly goose. SOMEONE NEEDS A HUG" yells Quatre leaping towards Duo but landing on Trowa's lap.  
  
"OH MAN GET OFF ME YOU DAMN FAIRY..GOD EWW" shrieks Trowa as he pushes Quatre off his lap making him land in the fire pit creating a big chaotic massacre. Many moments later, with a crispy Quatre crying in the car." INJUSTICE...QUIT YOUR DAMN CRYING MAN...WHATS WRONG WITH YOU...HOLD IT IN MAN" bellowed Wuefi. But it was no use...so they threw Quatre in the lake in hopes of shutting him up. 


End file.
